Dusk
by nixitrixi312
Summary: What happens when Jacob imprints on someone other than Renesmee? What if Edward has known her all his life? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prelude 12 21

A/N: Jacob doesn't imprint on Renesmee because she looks too much like Bella, and wouldn't be able to emotionally hurt Bella that much. Aw, he's such a softie. So, here's the updated version!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CHARACTERS *cry*

Chapter Title/Song: 'Prolude 12/21' by: A.F.I.

Lyric: "You may forget me."

* * *

Bella and I were walking back from her first hunt. This is when I mentally heard it: a voice I haven't heard in over ninety years. I stopped in my tracks.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Nothing," I lied. Then in my mind, I heard another thing that I never thought was possible. And I almost went berserk.

When we got to the line of trees after jumping the river, we could see Jacob waiting just outside the house. I hadn't seen him since Renesmee's birth, when he stormed out of the house. Bella cautiously walked over and they started talking to him. I was so pissed off that I could barely hear what they were saying.

"You. Are. A. _Dead_. Little Puppy," I hissed at him, ready to pounce.

He then dropped the F-Bomb, but you could barely hear it because a high-pitched squeal of, "Edward!!!" erupted by the house. Then I was nearly tackled by the force of my sister hugging my. My sister. My _actual twin sister_ was a vampire.

"You're supposed to be dead," I said after she let go of me and I had enough air in my lungs to talk.

"Me?!? Technically, you're supposed to be dead, Mr. I-died-of-Spanish-Influenza. I'm not the one with a tombstone next to our parents. In fact, I don't even have a tombstone, I was just forgotten. These things happen when you're not at home anymore: no one cares about you anymore," she made a pouting face, but I could tell that she was trying not to break out into a huge smile.

"Wait," Bella interrupted, totally confused, "Your parents? You two are siblings?"

"Twins, actually," I admitted. Even as vampires we still looked like twins. She was even turned at the same age I was. The only exception was that her hair was a dirty blondish color and more feminine features. Her clothes were different than I had seen her last in, which was sometime in the early 1900s. Now, she wore skinny jeans, heels, a flowing yellow top, and her long hair was down.

I didn't expect her eyes to be golden, however.

When I asked her that, she said, "I realized 'Why drink from icky strangers, when I can just have cute little woodland creatures instead?' I just _that_ smart"

"You must have lost your intelligence."

"Huh?"

"What's this between you and Jacob?"

"Nothing," she smiled her usual 'innocent' smile that she'd been using since we were kids. Mentally, she was cursing.

"A werewolf imprints on you and it is 'nothing'?"

"Precisely," at this point, Bella's mouth was forming a perfect 'O'.


	2. The Time Warp

A/N: I _know_ it's not a lot. Neither was the last one, so at least I'm consistent. This is from Audrey's point of view, whereas the first chapter was from Edward's (if you didn't figure that out, then you might need help). Have fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S.: if you don't know what finger steeple-ing is, check my profile.

Disclaimer: If I owned The Twilight Saga, Seth would have been the main character. But I don't so… yea.

Chapter Title/Song: 'The Time Warp' by: Rocky Horror Picture Show

Lyric: "Well-secluded, I see all/ With a bit of a mind flip/ You're there in the time slip"

* * *

I stood, leaning on one of the Cullen's white walls, staring into space. I might have looked idle, but mentally, I was scanning through the parts of Edward's life I had missed during my absence. Most of his past recently consists of Bella: seeing Bella, kissing Bella, saving Bella, kissing Bella, almost killing himself for Bella (my favorite part), kissing Bella, on Isle Esme with Bella where they did something more than kiss. Ew. I backed out of his mind as quick as I could.

My 'gift' is that I know other people's pasts, its almost like I knew them all their life as soon as a see them. It is just surprising that I have a gift because all I did while I was human was really gossip. _To the point where I knew almost everything about everybody_. See the connection? _Coincidence?_ I think not.

When I was mentally disgusted, Edward let out a small chuckle from somewhere in the house. I gave him evil eyes even though he was looking at Renesmee, not me, not very mature, but whatever. I might be physically 17 (and a half) and technically over 100, but I (sometimes) have the attitude of 5-year-old.

So I asked myself: WWA5YOD (what would a 5-year-old do)? The answer: payback [insert malicious laugh and finger steeple-ing here].

My payback was *drum roll* Jacob. I thought about how when Jacob touched me, it felt like having hot cocoa on a cold winter day, unlike when Seth does (that just burns). How when I smelled him it was like one great big Christmas tree. I had just gotten to how great it felt when he kissed me (yummmmm….), when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward shiver.

"What was that for?!?" he asked, equally disgusted my mental image as I was of his, not like he didn't know. Ha-ha, my plan worked.

"Feather pillows," I muttered. He chuckled again and Bella (who was right next to him) looked like she would have been blushing.

"That will teach you stay out of people's business."

"Ditto," I smirked. Again, not the most mature of responses, but I don't _really_ care. I pushed myself from the wall and headed outside to find Jacob.

Except, I remembered Jacob went to do something or other, so I decided to go shopping. I needed some new clothes badly and headed up to Port Angeles.


	3. House of Wolves

A/N: Mon Dieu! So long since I have _actually_ written something. Please don't hurt me. If you are one of the subscribers and you're thinking "Wait, this isn't the right story. The title is different and the penname is different." This is the right story. The title was blah and I couldn't remember how to spell my penname whenever I went to log in (embarrassing, but true). And I know you probably thought I forgot about you guys, but I didn't! I wuv you! I changed a little bit of the other chapters too, but that only counts as updating. This is again in Audrey's POV. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned The Twilight Saga, there would have been an epic battle at the end of Breaking Dawn. But there wasn't, so… yea.

Chapter Title/Song: House of Wolves by: My Chemical Romance

Lyrics: "Tell me I'm a bad man/ Kick me like a stray/ Tell me I'm an angel/ Take this to my grave"

The fact that it was an especially rainy day combined with the fact that the sun was just about to drop below the horizon, made every thing a hazy gray, therefore I did not need to worry about sparkling like a disco ball while out shopping.

I had just gotten out of my car (a black Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder) when I heard something random.

It was a woman letting out a tiny scared yelp a few alleyways away and no humans were out on the streets due to the storm to hear it. Curious, I pulled up the hood of my sweatshirt, and walked over to where I had heard the sound.

About halfway there, a breeze hit me. I smelled a faint werewolf smell from the direction of the scream. I broke into a mix between a jog and a run.

The smell and sound led me to very deserted alley. Well, deserted except for some big guy and a girl. I flattened myself against a building and peeked around the corner so I could use my super-special vampire power to figure out who these people were. I saw the man's face as he looked behind him to make sure there was no one following him. Big, burly, and tough, the dude was an alcoholic named Timothy and was currently drunk. That's when I got confused because if the man was not a werewolf, then why was there an unmistakable werewolf smell? The girl was defiantly not Leah, so who was she?

A light in the alley turned on and I saw her face. Her name was Emily and she was Sam's imprintee.

Now, I might not have Edward's crazy mind-reading powers, but when you see a dangerous looking male slowly walking towards an innocent girl with a malicious look on his face, you don't need to be psychic to figure out that whatever happens next, is not going to be good. I made the mistake of not paying attention to the scene while double-checking if there were any humans around. With one swipe of his massive hands, Emily crumbled to the ground whimpering. I could smell blood and noticed a gold pinky ring on the guy that glistened with a drop of blood.

I cursed myself for wearing a pair of very nice stilettos that weren't really butt-kicking shoes. Then realized that this could work to my advantage. I took my hood off and unzippered my sweatshirt halfway then fluffed out my hair and stepped into the alley.

The scumbag Timothy was bending over Emily, who was still on the ground, and reached out a hand to drag her to her feet. I cleared my throat and whirled around to see me. I raised and eyebrow and smiled slyly as he looked me up and down. I willed him closer to me so he would get away from Emily. Exactly as planned, he stumbled towards me with a goofy drunken grin on his face.

I waited until he was about six inches away from me. Then I kneed him in the groin, followed by a fist to the gut. I quickly went behind him, kicked his back to make him fall to the ground, and with the heel of my shoe subsequently jabbed him in the back of the head hard enough to render him unconscious, but not kill him. It took less than ten seconds.

I admired my handiwork for a moment, then went to check on Emily. When I knelt down beside her, she gasped and cringed, obviously recognizing that I was a vampire.

"No, Emily, my name is Audrey. I'm one of the Cullens, Edward's sister. The one that Jacob imprinted on." When she looked at me, there was recognition in her eyes. Ah ha, Sam _had_ told her about me. I'm going to take you to Sam, okay?" She nodded and I helped her get up and aided her in walking back to the car.


End file.
